Imaginary Friend
by EbilMe666
Summary: Jack Frost visits Elsa and becomes her imaginary friend. Becoming a Jelsa... (Jack x Elsa) - Chapter 4 - Crush - Elsa may like Jack as a bit more than a friend... - - Rated K plus just to be safe, rating may change in future.
1. Do you wanna build a snowman?

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING FIC MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE FROZEN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen in any way shape or form.**

* * *

Elsa was bored. Bored and alone. her sister was outside her door again, asking if she wanted to build a snowman. She asked her to go away, as always. Then there was a voice from outside her window. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" it said. It wasn't Anna, no, this was a guy's voice.  
"Wh- Who's there?"  
"You can hear me?" The boy asked, he seemed genuinely confused. She opened her window and saw him. He was a floating teenager with white hair. She looked at her own hair. He smiled at her, she smiled back. "So, do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked her. She nodded. "Take my hand then!" She took hold of his outstretched hand, she gasped, it was as cold as her own. They flew through the air and landed on one of the hills around the village of Arrendelle.

The teenager made it snow using his staff. "You, you can make it snow?" Elsa asked him. He chuckled.  
"Yeah." He looked at her, "You can actually see me!?"  
"Of course I can see you!" Elsa was extremely confused, she didn't know why she wouldn't be able to see him. "Who are you"  
"I'm Jack Frost" He told her, smiling. "What's your name?"  
"Elsa."  
"Well, Elsa, how about we build that snowman now?" He started rolling a huge snow ball. She started rolling another one. When they finished him Jack left for a minute or two and came back with a carrot. "And, he's complete." He said, placing the carrot into his face. "What's his name?"  
"Olaf" Elsa said, automatically. "He likes warm hugs!" She said, laughing. Remembering the days she spent with Anna, building snowmen and having snowball fights. A tear silently ran down her face.  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked, wiping the tear off her face. He picked her up and flew back to the castle she lived in and put her back in her room.

"Don't leave Jack!" She begged him. "Please, don't leave!"  
"Don't worry, I don't really have much else to do today anyway." He said. Smiling at her. "Why are you all alone in your room anyway?"  
"Because I hurt my little sister a few years ago.." She said, crying. Jack bent down and hugged her.  
"There, there Elsa." Jack said, soothingly. "I'm here for you" Elsa hugged him back. "So, what did you do to hurt her so much that you've been locked in your room?"  
"I hit her with my power." Elsa said, not sure if she should have or not.  
"Power?"  
"I can control snow and ice" Elsa told him, "sort of like you."

Jack wasn't expecting that. Someone else could control the winter. A mortal. "You.. You can..?"  
"I don't have that much control over it though so I can't leave in case I hurt someone." She said.  
"You were born with it?"  
"Yes, weren't you?"  
"Yeah, I was. I think." He looked out of her window at the moon as he said it. "It's getting late!"

Just then the door opened. The king and queen came in with a tray with some food on it. "Who are you talking to hunny?" The queen asked her. She couldn't see Jack.  
"Jack" She said. "Can't they see you?" she asked Jack.  
"No, they can't hear me either."  
"Is Jack an imaginary friend?" her father asked her.  
She looked at Jack who nodded at her. "Yes. He can control the snow too!" Her father smiled at her and watched as she ate. When she was done they tucked her up in bed and kissed her goodnight before leaving, taking the tray with them.

"Well, I should probably be off now too" Jack told her.  
"No, please!" Elsa said, sitting up in her bed.  
"Okay, I'll stay till you fall asleep but then I have to go!" He told her. "But don't worry, I'll come back soon." She settled back in her bed and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. When he was certain she was asleep he left through her window. "Wind!" He called, waking Elsa up. She didn't say anything, just watched. The wind picked up, answering his call. "Take me home!" and just like that he was gone. He had flown into the night.

"Come back soon" Elsa whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me if you want another chapter to this or if you think it works better as a one shot!**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile about what I should write for Christmas, it would be awesome if you could check it out and vote!**


	2. Magic

A little more than a week had passed since Jack met Elsa. She hoped he'd come and see her again. Everyday she would think _'today is the day!' _and then he wouldn't come. But today was different. She knew he was going to come today and then she heard a knock on her window. "Jack!" She said, running to her window to open it. "Jack!" She repeated.  
"Elsa!" Jack said, floating into her room. As soon as he had both feet on the ground he was hugged by Elsa. "Hey, I missed you too!"  
"I thought you weren't coming.." She broke the hug and looked up at him.  
"What, and miss a chance to spend time with my favourite princess?" He said, smiling at her. She smiled at him. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
"I dunno"  
"We could build Olaf again if you want." He said, "or we could go and have a one on one snowball fight." She looked up at him.  
"Lunch is soon, if I'm gone mum and dad will worry!"  
"That's okay Elsa, I'll stay with you." He told her. "How old are you now anyway?"  
"12" She said proudly. "How old are you?"  
"Oh, I'm only about 57" He said, laughing.  
"Really!?"  
"Yep, I'm immortal though so I don't age." He smiled and tapped his staff against her window, making it frost over. He then drew in it, he had drawn Olaf. He brought him to life and he wandered in the room for a little bit before exploding into snow next to Elsa who had been watching him. She laughed. "I'm still a bit confused as to how you can see me though"  
"Why?"  
"Because I can only be seen and heard by people who believe in me." He told her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I'm a spirit. I help bring winter to the world." He said, explaining it as well as he could but that was still pretty bad. "I can't really find the words to explain it that well though."  
"Am I a spirit?" Elsa asked, confused.  
"No, you're a mortal" Jack said, laughing.  
"Oh.." Elsa said, a little disappointed.

Her door suddenly opened and her parents came in. "Are you talking to your imaginary friend again? What was his name? Jake?" Her father said, teasing, as he placed the tray on her table.  
"His name's Jack!" Elsa moaned at him. She went over to her table to eat and Jack followed her. When she finished eating she hugged her parents and they left with the tray.  
"So, you do this every day?" Jack asked her. She nodded. "Doesn't it get boring?" She nodded again. "What do you do to pass the time when I'm not here?"  
"I read." She said. "Or try and learn how to control my powers"  
"Hmm... Well anyway, do you wanna go and build Olaf again now?" Jack asked. "Or we could have a snowball fight.."  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah Elsa?"  
"Can you try and teach me how to control my power better?" She asked, quietly.  
"Sure!" Jack said. Elsa smiled. "Show me what you can do."

She made piles of snow appear from the ground. She then made ice snowflakes on the ground. "Woah!" Jack said. "You're strong!"  
"Thanks!" Elsa said, smiling. "So can you teach me to control it?"  
"I can try!" Jack said, not sure about what he was getting himself into. They spent the afternoon with Jack just seeing what she could do. The hours flew by like minutes and then the door opened.

"Elsa!" Her dad said. "What have we told you about using your powers?"  
"Sorry dad.." She said. "I was just showing Jack.."  
"No!" Her dad snapped. "Jack is not real!"  
"Hey!" Jack said.  
"He is real!" Elsa protested. Jack walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Her dad put the tray on her table and left.  
"Don't mind you father" The queen said. "He's had a tough afternoon"  
"Jack is real!" Elsa told her.  
"I know." Her mum said. She glanced at where Jack was standing. She watched as Elsa ate her dinner and then tucked her up in bed. "Sweet dreams" She said before leaving.

"Jack!" Elsa called.  
"Don't worry, I'll stay here till you fall asleep again" Jack said, smiling at her.  
"Thank you Jack!" She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jack watched as Sandy's golden sand flowed through the window and watched it become snowflakes and snowmen over Elsa's head. He smiled.

"Right on time Sandman!" He said. "Wind!" He called. The wind picked up and Jack jumped out of the window and flew on the wind all the way back to America. He arrived in Burgess in the late afternoon and decided to make it snow. He was tired though, after spending a day in Norway so he went to his frozen lake and fell asleep on the tree.

* * *

**So, I updated this sooner than I thought I was going to but I just couldn't resist writing some more for it.**

**So yeah, I'm not really sure where this is going as of yet. Arendelle is in Norway as it was based off Norway. This happened pretty early on in Jacks life, long before he became a guardian!**

**I'll update it as often as possible.**

**Please review!  
Constructive criticism is also good so please don't hesitate to give me some of that.**


	3. Snow Day!

**Wow! 2 chapters in one day?! I feel like I'm spoiling you guys :P**

* * *

**_Slightly over 3 years later_**

Elsa heard a knock on her door. "Elsa.. Happy Birthday!" She smiled.  
"Thanks Anna!"  
"It's been snowing again"  
"Jack!" Elsa whispered, smiling. Anna didn't hear her.  
"and I was wondering if.. well.. Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked through the door.  
"No, Anna! Why don't you go and build one though?" Elsa said. She heard Anna walk away.

She then heard 5 familiar knocks on her window. "Jack!" She called. She had left the window open, it was always open these days.  
"Hey there!" Jack said. "I heard it was a certain princess' birthday today.." He floated into the room. He gave her a snow white box tied up with an ice blue bow. She took it and opened it, it was a charm made of wood shaped like a snowflake. He gestured for her wrist and took the charm. He undid the bracelet and fixed the charm in place with the others. On her 13th birthday he made her a charm bracelet and a charm of Ice-Skates. He then took her Ice-Skating on his pond in Burgess. Making blades of ice on the bottoms of her shoes. When she was 14 he made her a charm of a snowman and they made snowmen and had snowball fights all day. On her 15th she got a charm of a reindeer and they tried to break into North's workshop to see some but Phil stopped them, they settled for riding wild reindeer instead.

"You've improved!" She told him, examining the charms around her wrist.  
"Do you think so?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I mean look at the skates, they have no texture or detail or anything but this snowflake is amazing!" Jack's cheeks went a light blue, his version of blushing. Elsa laughed.  
"Thanks, I guess I have improved a little bit." He laughed. "It's all this practice!"  
"So, what do you have planned for today?"  
"I thought you might like to help me make it snow somewhere.." He said, shyly.  
"I'd love to!" Elsa said, hugging him. "I'm just going to have to wait for lunch first though"

As if on cue the door opened and her parents came in. "Happy birthday!" Her dad said, hugging her. "Who were you talking to?"  
"Jack" Elsa said.  
"Elsa, imaginary friends are for little kids, you're 16 now."  
"Oh, leave her be" The queen said. "I think Jack sounds great." She glanced over to where Jack was standing, he was leaning on his staff.  
"Can she..? Can you see me?" He asked her. She nodded. He stopped leaning on the staff and walked over to Elsa "But.. What..? How..?" She laughed and both Elsa and Jack looked at her as if she was crazy. "Have you always been able to see me?!" She nodded again.  
"Elsa, eat up or you don't get your presents" Her dad said, oblivious to Jack.

"I'll tell you a story of a boy named Jack Frost while you eat." Her mum promised.  
"Jack Frost?" Elsa asked. Jack was interested too.  
"Yes" the queen said, laughing. "Once upon a time there was a boy. Jack Frost. He was granted powers to control snow and ice by an unknown-"  
"The man in moon" Jack interrupted.  
"By the man in the moon." The queen corrected. "He used this power to bring winter."  
"Did winter not come before he was made?" Elsa asked.  
"It did." Jack said. "I just help Old Man Winter bring it to the places he misses." He explained  
"Okay, never mind." Elsa said, aware that her dad couldn't see or hear Jack.  
"As I was saying, Jack helps Old Man Winter bring the winter season and he sprinkles an extra little bit of fun and snow here and there." Elsa laughed through a mouthful of food.  
"Elsa! Where are your manners?" The king said. "I'd expect that sort of behavior from Anna, not from you!"  
She swallowed, "Sorry dad.."  
"But there's a catch!" Her mum said.  
"What?" Elsa said, through another mouthful.  
"Elsa!"  
The queen laughed. "He can only be seen by those who believe he is real." She explained. "Unfortunately, not many people do as he is a rather new spirit."

"Spirit?" Elsa asked.  
"Like the Easter Bunny"  
"E. Aster Bunnymund, he doesn't like me that much" Jack said. Elsa stifled a giggle.  
"Or Julenisse."  
"Nicholas st. North, he has Yeti body guards, they don't like me either" Elsa succeeded in holding in a laugh, remembering when they tried to break in the year before.  
"Or the Tooth Fairy."  
"Toothiana, I've never met her, I hear she's a nice girl though." Elsa tried and failed to hold in her laugh. "How was that funny?" Jack asked. The queen laughed too. "I'm being serious here!"  
The queen managed to get back on track. "And even the Sandman"  
"Sanderson McSnoozie. He's really short and as far as I know he never talks." Jack said.

"How do you know so much about me anyway?" Jack asked the queen.  
"That is a story I was told by my mother. She claimed to have seen Jack once and that somehow convinced me that he was real as I grew up without knowing better. I told you that story quite a lot when you were younger, you seemed to like it that he had the same sort of power as you."  
"Ah, that explains why you can see me then" Jack said to Elsa who had just finished her lunch. Elsa smiled at him.  
"So, Elsa is pretending that this Jack Frost is real and is her imaginary friend?" Her dad asked.  
"Something like that." Her mum told him. Her dad laughed a little.

"Anyway, here's your present from Anna!" Her dad said, giving her a small parcel. She unwrapped it and found a badly crafted wooden snowman.  
"Olaf?" Elsa whispered, crying a little.  
"She insisted on making it herself" Her dad said. "So it might be a bit bad although I did help a little bit."  
"No. It's perfect!" She clutched the little model in her hand and then put it on her desk. Her parents smiled.  
"We'll tell her you liked it!"  
"And here's our present" Her dad said, giving her a slightly larger parcel. She unwrapped it and laughed a little. It was a book.  
"Another book?" She asked, looking at her shelves of books.  
"We thought you might like it."

She turned it over and looked at the title. "Gulliver's Travels." She said. "Is that English?"  
"Yes, we had it translated for you though" Her dad said. She smiled. Her dad hugged her and left. Her mum was about to leave but then Jack called for her. "Wait. Please" She turned and told her husband she'd leave in a minute.  
"What is it Jack?" she asked when the king was out of hearing range.  
"You could see me all this time and you never said anything?"  
"I didn't see the need to."  
"Yeah, but it's still nice to know who believes in me." Jack said.  
"Can I just say, your Norwegian is excellent." The queen said.  
"Thanks, I learnt it when I was a bit younger, I guess it's improved a little from talking to your daughter." Elsa laughed.  
"A little is an understatement."  
"Was I really that bad?" Jack asked, hurt. He leaned on his staff.  
"No, but you've improved a lot, not a little." Elsa said.  
"Well, okay then." Jack laughed. "Your majesty." He said, addressing the queen and standing straighter. "Would you mind if I were to take your daughter for an hour or three?"  
"No, but please, Elsa, don't hurt yourself okay?"  
"I won't mum!" She said.

Jack took her hand and called the wind. The queen gasped when it picked up and Jack laughed. "I'll return her soon!" He said as they flew off into the night.  
"I can't believe she could see you all this time but didn't say anything." Elsa said.  
"I know! Anyway, where do you wanna go?" He asked her.  
"How about where you come from, Burgess, where was it again?"  
"Pennsylvania, it's in America remember, we went there a couple of years ago." Jack told her as he changed his course. They arrived in Burgess in the early afternoon. "Let's make it snow then!" He said.

Elsa released her power to the sky to make it snow, as Jack waved his staff, also making it snow. "If anyone sees you we'll have to leave!" He told her. "We're lucky you were born in December, that's winter for half of the world." They made it snow and had a snowball fight before Jack realized that they should probably be heading back to Arendelle.

They got back just before the king and queen came in with Elsa's dinner. "Why do you have snow on your dress Elsa?" The king asked her.  
"I was playing with Jack!" She said. She and Jack burst out laughing.  
"Is that so?" Her mum asked.  
"We sort of lost track of time, sorry." Jack said to her.  
"Why is your window open?" Her dad asked her. "Do you not feel the cold?"  
"The cold has never bothered me dad, you know that!" She told him. Jack watched as the king, queen and princess talked and then waited for her to fall asleep before going to leave, as usual.

"Jack" Elsa said, hearing him.  
"Yeah Elsa?"  
"Come back soon please!" She begged him.  
"Don't worry Elsa, I will! I promise!" He said. Elsa got up and hugged him.  
"Thank you!" She said. He smiled and flew out of her open window. She watched her one friend fly into the distance until he was no more than a speck and then gone. "Thank you Jack Frost!" She said before going back to her bed.

* * *

**Ah, that was nice.**

**I don't know why I have everyone being into wood crafting.. It just seems right for the time period. (mid 18th century.)**

**I sort of realized that Jack must have been speaking Norwegian so I needed to explain that a little bit.**

**It took forever to figure out which book to do as I wanted her to get the Grimm fairy tales but that's about half to a full century later so I settled for Gulliver's Travels instead.**

**Please don't forget to review!  
(Constructive criticism is encouraged!)**


	4. Crush

**_1 year later and 3 months later._**

"Hey Elsa! Guess who!" A teenage boy said, placing his hands over her face.  
"Jack, get off!"  
"Aw, how'd you know?" Jack asked her.  
"Who else would it be?" She asked him. "But my amazing-"  
"And handsome"  
Elsa laughed. "And handsome imaginary friend?"  
"Oh, I don't know, It could be any number of people.."  
"Yeah, like who?"  
"I dunno, I didn't think that far ahead." Elsa laughed. "Hey, I'm not even trying to be funny yet!"  
"You're not?" Elsa asked, teasing.  
"No, I'm not" Jack grumbled.  
"Aww, come on Jack, I was only teasing!" Jack laughed. "Anyway, what have you got planned for today then?"  
"It's my off season and you know that, I'm not actually allowed to make snow at the moment or I'll get an earful from the Old Man.  
"You're so boring in Spring and Autumn though" Elsa complained.  
"I know" Jack said with a sad look on his face. "Are your powers still getting stronger?" He asked with a sad tone to his voice.  
"Yeah" Elsa said, looking away. She picked at her snow white gloves.  
"It's a shame you never take those off any more." Jack said. "It might help to release some of the build up every now and then."  
"You think?" Elsa asked.  
"Yeah" Jack said. "But I don't know, maybe you should try speaking to MiM"  
"He's never spoken to you, why would he speak to me?"  
"You're different, you're not me!" Jack said.  
"Yes, but I wasn't 'chosen' by him, I was born like this!"

"Elsa?" Anna asked outside her door, hearing her speak.  
"What Anna?" Elsa snapped.  
"Who are you talking too in there?"  
"No-one Anna, go away!"  
"But Elsa, please! Please stop shutting me out!" Elsa could tell that Anna was going to cry.  
"Anna, I'm sorry!" Elsa said, "but please can you go away?!"  
"Why can't she come in again?" Jack asked.  
"Because of what happened when we were younger" Elsa told him.  
"Oh yeah.. that.."  
"Seriously Elsa, who are you talking to?" Anna asked.  
"Oops.. Sorry!" Jack said.  
"My imaginary friend" Elsa said.  
"What's her name?"  
"His" Elsa corrected.  
"Your imaginary friend is a guy?"  
"Yes.."  
"is he hot?" Jack started laughing at that, eager to hear her response.  
"No, quite the opposite." Jack stopped laughing.  
"what? You don't think I'm hot?" He asked her, hurt.  
"Will you go away now Anna?!" Elsa said.  
"Fine. I'm going, I'm going." Anna said.

"You don't think I'm hot?!" Jack said as soon as he couldn't hear Anna's footsteps any more.  
"No, I think you're freezing" Elsa said, laughing. "You're relatively pretty though"  
"Seriously? I mean I know I'm pretty but I didn't think you knew that I was pretty..." He said, the light blue showing on his face.  
"Yeah.." Elsa said, her face also blushing a light icy blue colour.  
"So.. what is it about me that's pretty then?" Jack teased.  
"Oh, I don't know, you have nice eyes." Elsa said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Your smile is also lovely." Elsa said, teasing. Jack laughed.

The king and queen came in with some food. The queen nodded in acknowledgement in Jack's direction. Jack yawned. "I'm getting sort of tired so I'm gonna go early today, I'll come back tomorrow!" He told Elsa and the queen.  
"Aw, Jack, don't go!" Elsa said.  
"Sorry but I'm really tired and would just be boring if I stayed Elsa."  
"Fine." Elsa said, in a grump. "Come back tomorrow though okay."  
"I already said I would" Jack said to her leaving through the window.  
"I really wish you'd stop talking to that imaginary friend of yours" her father said. They talked about other things and she ate.

"Mum!" She called when she had turned to leave, "can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Of course!" The queen said, walking back into the room. The king continued on.  
"I'll see you later then" he said to the queen.  
"So what's wrong hunny?"  
"Nothings wrong per-say." Elsa said.  
"Okay.. Is this about Jack by any chance?"  
"Yes.. How did you know?"  
"I just had a feeling." The queen said.  
"Is it wrong if I like him.. Like more than a friend?"  
"No, there's nothing wrong with that Elsa" the queen said. "You should probably tell him though"  
"But what if he doesn't like me back?"  
"He does."  
"how can you be so sure though?"  
"I've seen the way he looks at you Elsa." The queen said. "When he comes tomorrow tell him, okay?"  
"Okay." Elsa said. She watched as her mother left the room. "Okay.." She repeated. She had no idea how she was going to tell him but she was sure she'd find a way. "I'll tell you tomorrow then." She said to the night sky.

* * *

**Not my best ever, it's just dialogue D: I'm going to try to have less dialogue or at least more spaces in between dialogues in future chapters!**

**Well... I'm not 100% sure about what I'm going to write next but there will probably be another chapter later today or tomorrow.. It's turning into a Jelsa though so if anyone doesn't want it to be now would be a good time to say!**

**So yeah... Please review!**

**Till next time  
~ Bye! ~**


End file.
